buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Superheroes Included
Marvel Heroes * Angela - Asgardian, kidnapped by the Elders and raised as an angel. Once her true history was revealed, she was shunned by the Whitelighters. She bears hatred for her people though. * Beta Ray Bill ''- Korbinite (alien); proved worthy of wielding Mjolnir -- granted the mighty hammer Stormbreaker.'' * Blade (Eric Brooks) - his mother was murdered by a vampire during childbirth, he became a dhampir with a vendetta against vampires. * Daimon Hellstrom - son of demon lord Marduk Kurios and a human woman. Obtained Marduk's mystical trident. * Ghost Rider (Dan Ketch) * Iron First (Danny Rand) * Spitfire (Jacqueline Falsworth) * Dr. Jericho Drumm - master of voodoo arts. * Johnny Blaze * Morbius * Moon Knight (Marc Specter) * Dr. Stephen Strange - Sorcerer Supreme. Asgardians * Heimdall * Sif * Thor * Valkyrie (Brunhilda) Avengers * Ares - Greek God of War. * Black Knight (Dane Whitman) - wielder of the cursed Ebony Blade, inherited from Nathan Garrett. * ''Black Panther'''' (T'Challa) - heir to the throne of Wakanda.'' * Hercules * Tigra (Greer Nelson) Excalibur * Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) - chosen by Merlin to wield either the Amulet of Right or the Sword of Might -- chose the Amulet. * Kitty Pride * Kurt Wagner Runaways * Nico Minoru Warriors Three * Fandral the Dashing - swashbuckling Asgardian warrior. * Hogun the Grim * Volstagg the Voluminous X-Men * Alex Summers * Bobby Drake * Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock * Hank McCoy - Gifted with incredible intelligence, enhanced senses and agility. * Ilyana Rasputin * James Howlett * Jean Grey * Ororo Munroe * Pietro Maximoff * Piotr Rasputin * ''Remy LeBeau'''' - Gifted, can imbue any object with explosive energy.'' * Rogue * Scott Summers * Shiro Yoshida * Wanda Maximoff * Warren Worthington III - Gifted, his mutation manifested as wings sprouted from his back. Villains * Absorbing Man * Apocalypse * Baron Mordo - trained by the Ancient One, became a servant of Dormmamu. * Batroc * Blackheart * Bullseye * Dormammu * Dracula * Enchantress (Amora) - Asgardian; powerful sorceress able to bend men to her will. * Executioner * Hela * The Hood * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) * Kraven * Kurse * Loki * Malekith * Man-Ape * Mephisto * Red Skull * Satana * Surtur * Victor Creed * Dr. Victor von Doom - genius scientist/mage ruler of Latveria. * Ymir Brotherhood of Mutants * Blob * Dominikos Petrakis - "Avalanche"; Gifted, with the ability to shake apart inorganic matter. * Magneto * Mystique * Sauron * Toad Hellfire Club * Emma Frost - Gifted; telepathic, wealthy, and powerful. Teacher of other Gifted. * Sebastian Shaw * Selene Wrecking Crew * Bulldozer * Piledriver * Thunderball * Wrecker * Night Thrasher * Darkhawk * Sabretooth * Apocalypse * Mr. Sinister * Nightcrawler * Havok * Psylocke * Strong Guy * Dormammu * Umar * Loki * Cobweb * Blackheart * Sleepwalker * Thor * Hellstrom * Demogoblin * Hobgoblin * Rhino * Scarlet Witch * Splice * Iron Man * Namor * Tiger Shark * U.S. Agent * War Machine * Punisher * Nomad * Iron Fist * Luke Cage * Scarecrow * Thunderstrike * Blood Axe * Red Skull * Proctor * Deathwatch * Basilisk * Darkhold Redeemers * Morbius * Nightstalkers * Storm * Rogue * Magneto * Wolverine * Jean Grey * Thorn * Blackout * Jigsaw * Typhoid Mary * Puma * Chance * Styx and Stone * Silvermane * Hammerhead * Warrant * Blood Rose * Calypso * Green Goblin * Vermin * Sin-Eater * Solo * Boomerang * Scorpion * Hydro-Man * Kraven * Chameleon * Doc Octopus * Mysterio * Electro * Black Cat * Cloak and Dagger * Prowler * Haven * Mystique * Gideon * Siryn * Warpath * Exodus * Sauron * Jubilee * Professor X * Iceman * Dazzler * Multiple Man * Polaris * Forge * Quicksilver * Cardiac * Namorita * Justice * Silhouette * Shadowcat * Copycat * Banshee * Sunfire * Grizzly * Hammer * Zodiak * Mephisto * Hate Monger * Strange * Blade * Weapon Omega * Wildheart * Reaper * Reignfire * Forearm